


against you, against me

by RavingRaven



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week Fics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Literal YURI on ice, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor both love reducing their lover into a begging, writhing mess in the bedroom.





	against you, against me

 

“Yuuri,” Viktoria sobbed, straining against the ropes that bound her to the headboard of their bed. Kiss-bitten lips latched off her hard nipple.

“You’re sopping wet,” Yuuri said with a sweet smile on her lovely face while her dark eyes were dilated and intense as she stared at her cunt.

Her pale form was splayed out for Yuuri’s pleasure. She was bare. She could feel cool air on her exposed body. Her hands were not the only things that were tied. Her legs were stretched apart and connected to the frame of the bed.

The ache of unsatisfied throbbing arousal made her slickened folds clench around nothing, longing for something to fill it.

Preferably by Yuuri.

She nearly sobbed in relief when Yuuri’s fingers ghosted over the slick folds, teasingly dipping in but not quite entering inside of her.

She wanted it so badly it felt like a need.

And it was all Yuuri’s, this  beautiful woman’s fault.

It would be so easy to buck her hips in order for that finger to be lodged inside her. However, Yuuri knew her well and removed that temptation. She pressed a firm hand down Viktoria’s hip.

“Don’t move,” she breathed, trailing the now slickened tip of her finger in order to cup her breasts.

“Let me take care you,” Yuuri breathed, bending her head down to Viktoria’s clenching vagina.

She stared at the erotic sight of her lover sandwiched between her thighs.  Her long hair was tickling Viktoria’s thighs. Heated breath caressed the arousal of her exposed flesh making her shiver at the added stimulation.

“Yuuri please,” she begged, attempting to buck her hips pathetically.

She felt so exposed to that heated, lust-filled gaze.

“Please what?” asked Yuuri coyly. She was smirking coyly.

“Plea-oh!”

Viktoria let out a shout as a tongue licked a short stripe on her clitoris before withdrawing in quick succession.

“You smell so good, Viktoria,” Yuuri purred in a sultry voice.

“Good enough to eat. What do you want me to do to you, love?”

Viktoria’s knees felt so weak. She felt shaky all over. Simmering heat seemed to course through her body, arousal flaring at the dirty talk her usually shy, flustered fiancée had uttered.

“Ahhh, p-please fuck me with your tongue,” she blubbered.

“I need it so bad. Please Yuuri.”

And Yuuri proceeded to do just that.

She was practically screaming at the heightened sensation of a finger crooking inside of her while Yuuri continued to relentlessly lick and savor her throbbing clitoris.

She would usually clutch at the bedsheets while _these_ sensations ran through her body, but her tied hands could only helplessly clench and unclench in order to keep her grounded while being so thoroughly pleasured and wrecked.

She let out a loud, unrestrained moan as Yuuri’s teeth gently held her clitoris, gently grazing it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, juices flowing out of her hole as she reached her orgasm.

Glazed blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of Yuuri’s unrestrained gasps and moans. She was feverishly thrusting three fingers in and out her hole, and it didn’t take long for her to tip over the edge and release.

Viktoria felt blissed out and lay limply on the sheets, closing her eyes again.

After Yuuri recovered, the ropes restraining her limbs were released, and she moved them slightly to shake away the growing stiffness away.

Yuuri drew the sheets over them, planting a kiss on her sweaty, flushed face. She was lying down contentedly with her lover beside her. The stained sheets were wet with their mingling releases. She felt sticky down between her legs.

It was perfect.

“W-was I good?”

Yuuri’s voice tinged with insecurity broke her dream-like state. She was quick to reassure her lover.

“You were amazing,” she said, smiling.

She placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“I’m getting you back next time, though,” she teased.

“It took forever until you finally did me, you tease, I swear,” Viktoria huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face.

“You were just impatient,” Yuuri stated, laughing a little.

She was serious, though. She would extract ahem, _revenge_ on Yuuri.

 

 

 

 

“Vika,” gasped out Yuuri, writhing on the bedsheets. Hand fisted the silky sheets under her while Viktoria shoved the vibrator right against _that spot_ before withdrawing once more.

She had already orgasmed once from Viktoria’s light touches and fingering, but now her lover was being downright _cruel_.

Tears of sheer pleasure and utter frustration were streaming down her flushed face. Her hips were bucked up needily at her fiancée who held the vibrator no where near where she so desperately needed it.

Viktoria was indeed extracting her “revenge” on Yuuri. Sometimes, the stimulation  was just too much. The vibrator would grind against all her sweet spots or like now, wouldn’t even be close to her fluttering hole. It was like she had a second sense, able to pinpoint the times Yuuri was about to reach the apex of pleasure. She would teasingly turn off the vibration or withdraw it. It left her, clenching her greedy hle around nothing.

Yuuri was reduced to sobbing, shaking mess because of Viktoria.

And she loved it so much.

“K-kami-sama,” she groaned.

“P-please, please,” she started to grovel in between strangled gasps and broken moans.

“Want to come?” Viktoria teased.

“Hai, hai, hai,” she chanted.

She was rewarded by being filled once more. The vibration was turned off, but that was fine. She at least, felt filled.

Her breath hitched when the vibration turned on without warning. She came with a shout.

“You got your revenge,” she managed to laugh a little at that after her mind cleared from the heavy veil of pleasure.

“I did, didn’t I?”

Viktoria pressed her soft lips against her saliva-slick ones, smiling against them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. I struggled a lot with this entry because I changed the entire story then I messed up because my new document didn't save, so I had to redo it all over again. I'm kinda glad it turned out okay.


End file.
